<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two pumps caramel by Phanfictionhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470546">Two pumps caramel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe'>Phanfictionhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoyed bucky, Bottom Bucky Bingo, Embarrassed Bucky, Iced Coffee, Implied Bottom Bucky, M/M, Puppy dog Steve, hellyeahbottombucky, meet ugly, they cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has his first day at his new job at Stark Tower. All is going well until a giant muscular idiot runs into him and makes him spill his coffee down the front of his shirt.</p><p>Maybe Bucky tears into him. Maybe the guy turns out to work at his new job. </p><p>Bucky’s screwed for sure</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two pumps caramel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic for @hellyeahbottombucky’s bottom Bucky bingo, squares meet ugly and grumpy Bucky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck!” Bucky yelled, as his venti iced coffee, with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla, was immediately spilled down the front of his new white button down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit, sorry, I didn’t see where I was going.” Apologized the ridiculously tall and ridiculously muscular man in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky could have said it was ok and let it go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But no. That was Bucky’s only breakfast on his first day of work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not only did the big buffoon happen to ruin his brand new shirt. He also totally spilled Bucky’s only life source and one true love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’ll definitely be embarrassed with himself later, but Bucky didn’t have time for this today of all days, so he decided to totally tear into the guy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Sorry? Sorry?!? You ruined my shirt!! How dare you! Who do you think you are, just ‘cause you’re fucking huge doesn’t mean you get to take up the entire sidewalk big guy. Like seriously, I payed good money for this coffee. This is my only form of sustenance for the nextfour hours, you jackass. Do you ever look where you’re going? Or are you to lost in your own world to think of the other people using your sidewalk </span> <span class="s3">your majesty</span> <span class="s2">.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Again he wasn’t too proud of it but, hey at least he wiped that stupid apologetic look off the guys face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky really didn’t have time for this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s supposed to be at Stark Industries at 7. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because of the giant blonde puppy dog knocking him down, it was now 6:56. And Bucky was half a block away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He would have told himself it was his fault for deciding to walk instead of taking the subway. But no. Bucky couldn’t sleep and just wanted his iced coffee early, so he decided to leave at 6 and walk the 30 minute walk with a detour to the closest Starbucks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Around 10 minutes after leaving the Starbucks with his drink, he was attacked by the giant muscular fool. His drink, his shirt, and his day ruined. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky ran the last block and made it to his new place of employment at exactly 7:05 am. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Great, late and in dirty clothes on his first day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smoothed down his drying shirt and walked towards the receptionist desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clearing his throat he spoke, “Hi, I’m James Barnes. It’s my first day, I’m working on Mr. Stark’s mechanical prosthetic project?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Floor 13, first door on your left.” Came the voice from the bored looking college student at the desk. Darcy, her name tag said. The whole time she spoke she didn’t bother to look up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t need ID?” He wondered aloud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mr. Starks AI system told me everything about you the moment you walked in,” she finally looked up, “Might want to change your shirt coffee breath.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At that Bucky made his way to the elevator, which immediately opened as he walked up to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he looked for a button to press, he realized that the elevator was already moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky really didn’t know how well he was going to fit on this team if he was surprised by a little AI and an elevator that knows where you need to go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had heard about the job opening from an old college friend of his, Natasha. She was another member of the team so at least he knew someone who wouldn’t judge him too hard on his attire. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had gotten back from his last tour in Iraq three months ago and really needed something stable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His sister, Becky, who had lived in Brooklyn for the past five years, was pregnant, and wanted to move back home to Indiana to be close to their parents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had given over her lease to him when he got back so at least he had a place to sleep that wasn’t a shitty couch or a roach motel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had been spinning signs for a local Pizza place when he got the email from Natasha. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had quickly replied and set up a Skype call with one of the team leads, Bruce Banner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He somehow got the job, despite not working in the field since he finished his masters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Apparently there were 6 people working on the team other than himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bruce and Tony Stark who were the team leads. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natasha, who Bucky wasn’t really sure what she did to be honest, and he was too afraid to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Some guy named Thor (had to be a nickname). Who was a mechanical engineer, like himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natasha’s friend Clint. Who was in charge of PR and social media. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And finally the teams HR rep, Steve Rogers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And now he was here. In a coffee soaked shirt in a magic elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At least he was until the elevator stopped on and the doors opened to floor thirteen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Was he ready for this? He haven’t worked a job paying this well in, well, ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But as his feet carried him down to the hall to the first door on the left, it seemed like Bucky had no choice now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He opened the door and came face to face with complete chaos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the center of the room was Tony Stark who was wrestling with a big blonde man, who Bucky assumed was Thor. His giant muscles, tank top, and tattoos just screamed the name “Thor”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natasha and Clint were laughing in the corner, seated on some stools by some tables that they looked to have moved aside for this grapple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then there was Bruce who was looking onward at the filing pair with something akin to distain. Bucky was sure that that was something that happened often. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky cleated his throat, causing the pair in the center to take notice of his presence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, you must be Sir Barnes. It is wonderful to make your acquaintance.” came a booming voice from who was definitely Thor, as he said a moment later. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kid, what the hell is that on your shirt? Did a flock of birds shit on you?” Said Tony, to which Bucky looked down at his offending shirt in disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not the best thing to wear on a first day James, but I applaud your boldness.” Said Natasha in her signature sarcastic drawl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, boys settle down.” Came a voice from behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky turned to the voice and went stark white. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the guy who Bucky had publicly accosted this morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man then noticed him and raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. The teams HR rep as I’m sure Bruce told you.” He went in for a handshake which Bucky apprehensively accepted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It seemed like the guy didn’t even remember him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I mean Bucky had tore into him for a solid 5 minutes at 6:30 in the morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If he were him he would be eyeing daggers at him or spilling the beans and getting him fired on the spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve just went to work breaking up the fight and having everyone put everything back to normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky was shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve looked over to him and smiled,” You need to fill out a bit of paperwork in my office before I send you out onto the battlefield I’m afraid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And so Bucky followed the man into his deviled office down the hall, most likely walking to his death. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they reached the office Steve told him to take a seat and fill out the paperwork. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, how do you take your coffee.” Steve said after about 5 minutes of silence while Bucky filled out his paperwork. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry?” Bucky said still very confused on to why he wasn’t being drop kicked out the window by this giant of a man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re coffee.” He said matter of factly nodding towards his shirt, the first and only accomplishment of this morning’s incident.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky blushes and went into an insane amount of apologies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve cut him off with a hand and a laugh that rang in Bucky’s ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s ok, I wasn’t looking where I was going. And I get it some people aren’t morning people.” He said leaning back in his chair, exposing just how small his button down was on him. Like how did he even get that on without his muscles tarring through it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky shook off the muscly distraction and apologized again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, like you said I did ruin your shirt and your coffee.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The pair fell silent while Bucky finished his paperwork. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Steve said he was all good to go Bucky made to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Iced with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla.” He turned and said before making his way out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky, despite his crappy start, fit in quite well with the team. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor and he were workshopping ideas for how to make the prosthetic feel weightless despite being made out of such a heavy metal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Natasha and Clint kept making jokes from across the room about how much he stinks of coffee. Despite being a bit annoying, he knew they were all in good fun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And Tony and Bruce really seemed to like his ideas about how to get the prosthetic to seamlessly match the skin without showing any scar tissue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Overall, the day had gone quite well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">During the teams hour lunch break he had actually joined Natasha and Clint in the Stark tower caffe, instead of just going down the street to get a shitty sandwich like he had planned to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Time flew by so fast that soon it was five o’clock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good work today kid, you’ve made a sound investment for me.” Said Tony, patting him on the shoulder and pulling out his cell phone immediately calling someone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky went to pack up his stuff when he felt another tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Expecting Tony again or Natasha, Bucky turned ready to say something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, did you have a good day James?” Asked Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Totally star struck, Bucky wasn’t sure how to reply other than a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good, I’m glad. Well uh, I got you something.” Said Steve as he pulled out from behind his back a venti iced coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky, still with wide eyes, accepted the coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve nodded a smile and turned away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bucky.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Asked Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can call me Bucky.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve blushes and turned away, leaving Bucky with his venti iced coffee with two pumps caramel and four pumps vanilla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
Bucky’s gonna climb that man like a tree. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this, as I really enjoyed writing it. Please comment and leave kudos, thanks 😀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>